Beagle
}} |modelname = beagle |handlingname = BEAGLE |textlabelname = BEAGLE }} The Beagle is an airplane found in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Beagle is a twin prop airplane based on the Britten-Norman BN-2 Islander, albeit with a modified nose and a smaller vertical stabilizer. It also takes a somewhat resemblance to the Cessna 208B Caravan, as the 208B is a turboprop powered plane. Its landing gear resembles the one of the deHavilland DHC-6 Twin Otter. The Beagle can accommodate two people (pilot and passenger) despite having ten seats. Unlike most planes in the game, it does not have retractable landing gear. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In general, the Beagle handles sort of like a 'giant Dodo': Short takeoff, slow flight, easy landing, very stable, etc. Although very slow, the Beagle can turn much faster than any other airplane in GTA San Andreas. It has an acceptable handling, considering its large size, as well as a short takeoff distance. While being chased by a Hydra, the Beagle hardly gets hit due to its slow speed, giving the player an advantage to sort these military aircraft. GTA San Andreas Overview Image Gallery Beagle-GTASA-FortCarson.jpg|The Beagle that spawns in Fort Carson. Beagle-GTASA-FortCarson2.jpg|Another view of the Beagle in Fort Carson. Note the wing stuck in the house. Beagle-GTASA-FortCarsonLocation.png|Map location of the Beagle in Fort Carson. Beagle-GTASA-RearQuarter.jpg|A Rear Quarter image of the Beagle in GTA San Andreas Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Parked by the runway in Easter Bay International Airport, San Fierro. The plane is locked until Pilot School is finished. * Can be seen flying low over the player in small desert and countryside towns, and occasionally crashes into Mount Chiliad. * Spawns with one wing inside a house in Fort Carson, probably a coding error; It usually explodes upon entry. It is possible to free the airplane from this position and fly it, but this can only be achieved with the use of various cheats, as explained below. The Beagle appears in Fort Carson, Bone County, Las Venturas, due to a coding error. The airplane can be found wedged between a small house and a power pole, or a palm tree on the same lot. However, on very rare occasions, the plane can be seen on the road away from the two objects, while most of the time, if the player attempts to move it, it blows up. It is possible that a different vehicle was meant to spawn here, but the Beagle was placed here by accident, and it was never noticed by game developers. It is possible to release the airplane and fly it, but only with the use of cheats. There is still a possibility to obtain it: First, the player can try pushing the airplane east, so the left wing is freed from being stuck in the house. At this point, the player can safely get into the plane and enter the "Health and Armor" cheat so the airplane is repaired. Then, the player must exit the airplane and begin pushing it north. The plane's right wing will usually phase right through the power pole. After doing this, the player must enter it again and maneuver it carefully out onto the street, making sure it does not hit any cars or poles. The Health cheat may have to be entered several times. Ideally, the player can turn to the left after leaving the driveway and taxi down the road and up to the sandy clearing just west of the house, and there will be enough space to get the plane airborne from here. Trivia General *It is most likely named the Beagle as a reference to Snoopy, the famous dog from the Beagle breed present in the Peanuts comic strips, who is often depicted as a "World War I Flying Ace". The nose and cockpit of the aircraft are also similarly shaped to the head of a Beagle dog. In addition to that, Beagle was also the name of a real-life British airplane manufacturer. *While the Beagle is not present anywhere in Grand Theft Auto V, it is mentioned during the mission Pack Man, where Trevor tells Lamar he used to "borrow a Beagle" when young, to which Lamar replies "Kids with planes". It is possible that the Beagle was featured in the beta version of the game but was cut for unknown reasons with no leftover files. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *It is one of the two planes in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (the other is the Dodo) in which passengers can do drive-bys. See Also *Cuban 800 - a similar plane appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }} de:Beagle (SA) es:Beagle pl:Beagle pt:Beagle Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:Propeller Aircraft